Collector (episode)
WIB Collector '''is the first episode of the First Season in ''THE COLLECTOR''. The series takes place during the Collector's investigation on the Ten-House Killer as he tries finding out on his own who is responsible so he can kill them. Synopsis ''"People are sick, despite being human themselves, they don't seem to get along together. The exact opposite, people hate each other and even if they don't seem like it, they do. I've learned that." A punching sound is made as a tired woman with tears dripping and black eyeliner streaming down her face is shown. A man in an officer's uniform is standing over her as he has a green bottle of alcohol in his hand. "You fucking bitch! You never do anything right in this house! I pay the bills, I take care of the kids, you never fucking do shit!" The man yells angrily. "I oughta teach you a lesson!-" He is cut off from speaking as the house's light turns off, leaving it in the dark. He sighs, "I gotta fix this light. You stay here!" He walks away angrily to the garage and holds the door with a large paint container. The man grabs a toolbox and checks his tools, a figure kicks the paint container over and the door quickly shuts automatically. He begins to run but misses the chance to open it as it get's locked by the figure. "You fucking bitch! I'll break this fucking door if you don't unlock it!" The figure, only being shown from his torso and right hand as he walks out of the laundry room and into the large, kitchen room. He sees the mother hug her teenage daughter and younger daughter. The man revealed to be a latex mask-wearing person, he pulls out a switchblade knife. "Run" the man loudly whispers. The mother runs to the outside to the front of the garage and get's inside her car. She puts in the car keys and begins driving off, noticing the garage remote missing after driving on the road. The angry man freaks out in his garage as he bangs on the door that opens it to the outside. The garage then opens, seeing that the car is missing and one in the middle of the street, aiming at the garage. "You better fucking show yourself! I swear to God!" The car's lights turn on, bothering with the man's eyes and then the car's engine begins to roar. The man becomes scared, with his eyes popping in fear. The car then speeds and hits the man, causing the car to hit the man onto the wall, causing a giant crack and a blood splat on the upper part of the crack. The person gets out of the car, revealing the latex wearing man walking to the man. Revealing the father, still alive but mortally injured. As the man gargles blood, he noticed the figure. "W-what d-do you w-want?" The man says weakly. The man doesn't respond as he stares at the man bleeding man. The man, holding the knife, crotches near the man before stabbing him in the head. ---- The day passes as officers are investigating the scene. Myron Blake walks on the scene as he sees two detectives on the scene. "Lee, who do we got?" Myron asks. "Randall Mitchell, 34, Officer for the Maine Police Department," she explains. "For us?" Myron asked. "No, for the town of Baxton. He was a former officer but was let go by the major detective station and stayed as a local sheriff," Clare explained. "Damn," Myron says. "Drake, check up the body and set it up for the autopsy." Drake nods his head and walks to the scene. Deaths * Randall Mitchell Trivia * First appearance of Collector. * First appearance of Myron Blake * First appearance of Clare Lee.